


What Makes You So Special? (w.a.m.s)

by RageHappyAH



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, FOB, M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Smut, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry, fall out boy - Freeform, w.a.m.s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyAH/pseuds/RageHappyAH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall Out Boy - W.A.M.S songfic<br/>*<br/>Gavin doesn't do 'relationships'. He doesn't do 'commitment'. And he deffinatly doesn't 'fall in love'.</p><p>But what if he finds himself doing all of the above? And what if the person he was falling for happend to be his best friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
~ _I’m a young one, stuck in the thoughts of an old one’s head_ ~  
  
Gavin doesn’t do relationships. He has never been good at commiting to anyone.  
He is a natural-born flirt and a player. He spends most weekends at the bar, picking up cuties for a nice one-night stand.  
He excepts the fact that he’ll probably never fall in love, or be happy with just one person. In fact, he’d rather not be able to because he enjoys not being tied down and in a relationship anyways.

But then he met Michael, and the struggle began.

~ _When all the others were just stirring awake, I’m trying to trick myself to fall asleep again_ ~

They were best friends. But something was screaming at the two to be more than friends.  
No matter how hard they tried, they couldn’t fight the thoughts. Both of them knew it was no use fighting the urges. So they gave in.

\~\~\~\

Michael and Gavin sat facing each other on the redhead’s couch, sipping at their beers and laughing at eachother as they tried to hold a conversation. 

Gavin swayed slightly, already on the verge of being drunk. He was getting bored, and he was desperate for something to do. So he came up with an idea.

"Micoooool?" The Brit slurred. "Micool, we should play a game!" 

Michael laughed, shaking his head at his drunk friend. “Whatever, dumbass. What kind of game?”

"Hmmm… Let’s play Truth Or Dare!" Gavin said with a grin.

The redhead laughed once more, but agreed to play. He figured he could get something interesting out of this. 

"Alright, truth or dare, Micool?"

"Truth."

Gavin racked his brain for a question for a moment, setting down his beer as he asked it. “Have you ever done it with like… A guy?” He said, accent sounding thicker.

"Nah. I mean, I don’t have a problem with it, but it just hasn’t ever happend. Like gave you ever seen a dude and caught yourself thinking ‘Oh fuck I would bang him so hard’? That happends sometimes. What about you?" Michael said, smirking.

Gavin laughed loudly, head falling back to expose his neck in a way that made Michael’s stomach do a flip. The Brit caught his breath eventually, slapping a hand on the other’s knee.  
“Yeah, actually. Quite often,” He said a bit more sheepishly.

Michael smiled. “Really? I always knew you were into dudes. Anyways, truth or dare?”

"Dare!" Gavin said with anticipation.

Michael smiled thoughtfully, knowing exactly where this game was heading in the first place. He knew what Gavin wanted, and he wanted the same. So he went with it.  
“I dare you to kiss me.”

Gavin went still for a moment, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. He wanted this. He was used to it, actually. So why was he so uncharacteristically nervous?  
  
He shook it off as it being the alcohol, even though he knew it wasn’t. Ignoring the way his stomach fluttered at the thought, Gavin smirked.  
Leaning forward, he captured Michael’s lips in a long-awaited kiss. 

The familiar taste of beer made its way into Gavin’s mouth as Michael kissed back, tilting his head to the side and deepening the kiss.  
He slid his hand up to caress the tanned flesh of Gavin’s neck and jaw, rubbing his thumb over the stubble on the other’s face softly.

Gavin pushed the Jersey boy onto his back, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips. After several minutes of heated kissing, he finally parted from the other’s lips, breathing a bit more heavily.  
“Truth or dare,” he said, staring into Michael’s lust-filled eyes. 

"Dare."

~ _Lets meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well_ ~

The corner of Gavin’s lips curled slightly at the response.  
“I dare you to fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I cut off the sex scene like half way. I got lazy and didn't feel like going into detail.

~ _Let's meet in the purgatory of my hips and get well_ ~

The corner of Gavin's lips curled slightly at the response.  
"I dare you to fuck me."

 

Michael's breath hitched as Gavin purred his dare.  
He stared back, deep into the Brit's jade-colored eyes. This is what he'd been wanting ever since he met the stupid man above him. He fell in love the moment he saw him, knowing right then and there that he was totally screwed. He grew to be his best friend, learning shortly after that Gavin was in fact a player.

But maybe he could change that.

 

Michael pulled Gavin back down and crashed their lips together in a feverish kiss, hands roaming over each other's bodies. He bit down on the blonde's neck gently, eliciting a groan from his swollen lips. Gavin ground his hips down into Michael's, biting his lip as their clothed erections touched and Michael began to suck a hickey into his skin.

 

Soon enough, they were in Michael's bed, almost completely naked, all but for their underwear.  
Gavin kissed at the redhead's smooth, pale chest, fingers tracing the muscles that defined Michael's abs. Michael layed under him, breathing deeply as he watched his best friend make his way down his body. 

Once Gavin slipped his hand to Michael's v-line, he couldn't take it anymore. Michael flipped them over, straddling the Brit. He kissed him passionately, grinding their hips together in a steady pattern.  
Gavin gripped at the other's curls, pulling gently as he rutted his hips up to meet Michael's. 

"M-micool.." He moaned as the other reached his hand down to palm at his erection.  
"Gawd dammit, Micool, please," He whimpered, concerning himself about how submissive he was being.

Michael licked his lips and shoved his hand under Gavin's waistband, pulling his boxers off and exposing him completely.  
Gavin gasped at the cold air, but heated up again as he saw Michael pulling off his own boxers. 

 

Soon, Gavin was having the most passionate, wonderful, and pleasuring sex he'd had in his life. The whole time Gavin had the nagging questions in the back of his mind, 'Why does this feel so different? Why am I loving this so much? How long have I wanted this, and why in the world didn't I realize it sooner?'

But Gavin didn't get his answers, because as soon as the two men were done, they both callapsed in eachothers' arms and drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep.

******

~ _Hurry, hurry_  
You put my head in such a flurry, flurry  
Oh freckle, freckle  
What makes you so special?  
What makes you so special?  
I'm gonna leave you  
I'm gonna teach you  
How we're all alone  
How we're all alone ~

When Gavin is awoken by the sun shinning through the curtains the next morning, he finds himself curled against Michael's chest wish his arms around his waist. At first, he is startled. Then he realizes why he is in bed with his best friend, and why they're both naked and cuddled together.

And he _smiles_. A genuine smile.  
He hasn't smiled like that in such a long time. He hasn't felt the warm sensation in his chest that makes him want to giggle, not in forever. 

And it _scares_ him.

Why does he feel this way? What the hell is so different about Michael that makes Gavin go crazy? 

He couldn't explain it, and it was starting to get to him.

But he pushed the thought aside as he noticed the redhead beside him stir, eyes fluttering open to look at Gavin sleepily. He smiled, and Gavin thought his heart was going to burst.

They lay there in silence for a few moments, just studying eachothers' faces, smiling and breathing softly. 

Gavin noticed the cute splash of freckles hiding along the bone of Michael's cheek and chuckled, causing Michael to raise an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I never really noticed you have freckles before. They're so cute," Gavin said softly.

Michael rolled his eyes but smiled. "Yeah, you got freckles too. Well, _a_ freckle." Michael moved his hand to Gavin's face, placing it on his cheek and gliding his thumb under his right eye gently. "Right there. The only freckle on your face, and it's right under your fucking eye. _That's_ cute," he grinned, noticing the way Gavin blushes as he touches his cheek.

They continue to stare at each other for a while, until Gavin notices something extremely important, causing him to bolt upright into a sitting position, eyes wide and heart racing in panic.

"What the fuck? What's your problem, Gavin?" Michael says as he sits up, worried.

Gavin takes a few shallow breathes before stuttering, "I-I'm still he-here! I've never-- I'm not-- But why the bloody hell ar--..."

"GAVIN. _What_ the fuck are you talking about? Yeah, you're here. Obviously. Why wouldn't you be?" Michael questioned, cutting off Gavin's jumble of a rant.

The blonde just stared at him, eyes wide and a very panicked look on his face.  
He couldn't believe that he had sex with Michael. And then _stayed_. He _loved_ it. Way more than any other sex he had ever had, which was a lot. And it was different, which made everything even more confusing.

He couldn't figure out how he felt about Michael. He was his best friend, and yeah, he was _definitely_ attracted to him. But what was it that made Gavin feel so...different?

 

"I... I'm gonna call Geoff and tell him to come get me," Gavin muttered, sliding out of the bed and grabbing his clothes. He quickly pulled them on, storming out of the room as soon as he was decent. Michael just sat in bed, shocked.

The Brit grabbed his phone that he had placed on the coffee table the previous night, punching in the speed dial for Geoff and calling him.  
After a few rings, he answered.  
"Hello?"

"Geoff, come get me, please? I really want to go home..." Gavin pleaded.

"Yeah, sure, buddy. What's wrong? Did you and Michael get in a fight or something?"

"No, it's nothing. I'll tell you later. Just please hurry."

"Alright. Be there in a few," Geoff said before ending the call.

Gavin sighed, putting his phone in his pocket and heading outside to sit and wait for Geoff.  
Michael walked out, wearing his clothes from yesterday and a blank expression. He sat down next to Gavin, watching the streets infront of them.

"So... You regret it?" He said quietly, still not looking at Gavin.

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it. I can't. Just forget it ever happend, okay, Micool? That's how it always goes," Gavin said matter-of-factly.

Michael whipped his head towards the blonde, anger pouring from his heart.  
" _Forget it_? What the fuck, Gavin!? How the fucking hell do you expect me to just fucking _forget_ that I fucked my best friend!? How the fuck am I supposed to just let go of something I've wanted for so damn long!? I'm not going to just forget about this, Gav. I _know_ you wanted it. You like me. Just as much as I like you. You're just a fucking idiot and refuse to say it."

Gavin stood up, eyes looking vacant.  
"I don't like you, Micool. This didn't happen. Everything is the same as before. We're still alone, we're always alone. And it's not going to change," he said in a monotone voice.  
Geoff's car pulled up just then, and Gavin rushed to it, leaving a heartbroken Michael behind.


End file.
